Time Eternal
by Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood
Summary: She is a very troubled ellth, don't let her happy-go-lucky appearance fool you. She has lost things she dared ever to love Now, she faces another tragic loss, her world. That is one thing she will NEVER let happen. She ends up with the Fellowship, on a journey to save the only thing she has left, her home. Middle Earth. Join her adventure, AND as she annoys Boromir! LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

Time Eternal

Chapter One; A Mission to Mirkwood

Two plain mirrors stood parallel to each other. They were placed on a vast, endless sea of white, swirling clouds. A young elf girl's black gown contrasted beautifully with the white. Her long, black locks swayed gently in the slight breeze that blew around her. She glided noiselessly and stopped abruptly in between them. The raven haired elleth turned slowly to her right, gazing solemnly into the mirror.

A small boy with tousled blonde hair smiled through his toothless gap. He waved happily his smile widening. He cried out the elleth's name.

"Liliana!"

Liliana could not hear him, but she knew it was her name. A single tear rolled down her pale face.

"Kizen…" She whispered. "Please come back!"

The clear image of Kizen started to fade, his smile disappearing. Liliana quickly turned away, hiding her face in her arm. When she looked up again, her mirror itself was gone. She turned franticly to the left. Dark green eyes that matched Liliana's were looking disapprovingly at her. And she knew all too well what the stern look was for.

She backed away, turned and bolted. Liliana ran in the opposite direction, and she didn't stop. The further she got away from the mirror, the darker it became. Suddenly, the vast white turned bloody red. Liliana screamed, and the seemingly solid ground beneath broke into a million pieces, like what would happen if glass shattered.

The elleth found herself falling, falling. Faces of people, man and elves alike, appeared. They taunted her, saying that she was useless, nothing but a common thief.

And she knew they were right.

"AHH!" Liliana yelled as she shot up in her makeshift 'bed'. Her hands griped her twin blades, from under her pack, which current duty was serving as a pillow. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. The strong grip she had on her weapons loosened.

"It was only a dream… a horrible dream…" She repeated in her head. "Just a dream." Lilana sighed and got up.

Liliana is a forest elf. She had deep, intense green eyes. Her hair was a long, wavy, a golden color that shined vibrantly in the sun. She despised dresses and skirts. They were not easy to travel in or hide. Instead, she wore black trousers that ended just above the knee, and a midnight black tunic that cut off on her lower thigh, held to her waist by a brown leather belt. Liliana also wore black on her feet. Boots that were tall enough to reach her ankles.

In Middle Earth, women were despised for cross-dressing. They would get noticed. To solve this problem, she bought a long, black cape to cover herself.

It worked wonderfully.

The hood made a dark shadow that veiled her pretty face. Liliana flipped her cape up over her head, and packed up her small camp. She knew exactly what she needed to do today. She wasn't Liliana. She was an elf on a mission. A mission to Mirkwood.

"Okay, I need to find a…" She paused to pull out a small piece of paper given to her by the red head messenger. It read,

_The King is hiding a very valuable item in his bedchambers. A small jewel, in a box. Find it and bring it to Bree. _

_-J.P_

Lilana sighed. In his bedchambers? Really. That was the most common place to hide things, and the kind of rooms Liliana broke into the most often. Where the people slept, they think it will be safe. Liliana scoffed. Dumb people. She continued down the road, never stopping to ask for directions. She had been to Mirkwood when it had been Greenwood. It was sad, really. That the place darkened after the death of the queen.

Liliana passed a small town, and then remembered someone. A young girl had, years ago, helped her when she stumbled recklessly into her home. Just for old times' sake, she passed by where that little wooden cottage once stood.

Liliana smiled as she recalled all the times she had come to visit that woman, Rosalie. She was even there, at the mortal's deathbed, to comfort her before the next life. Liliana frowned at the thought and basically ran the whole way to the gates of Mirkwood. She had no trouble getting in, of course. Elves stick with their own kind. The guards had ever so foolishly, once they saw she was one of them, let her in.

Inwardly, Liliana smirked.

"Fools."

The dark haired guard heard her, and raised a questioning brow. But Liliana had already disappeared, gliding swiftly along the smooth roads. Heading north, where the magnificent castle of the great elven city, Mirkwood stood.

After slipping past several guards, she finally made it to the inner court. Surprisingly, no one was there. Liliana, not wanting to jinx it, ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the royal's chambers. She stopped right in front of a massive wall, covered in dark green vines.

Liliana climbed, and gracefully swung herself up on the elegant vines that had conveniently lead to the King's quarters. She dropped silently onto the balcony, hoping no one was inside.

LILANA POV:

No one was in the King's room, thankfully. I held my breath, just looking at this room. It was simply stunning. Large banners hung on the walls, supported by wooden stakes. A portrait of King Thranduil, standing next to the queen hung over the fireplace. The fire danced and sparked, calling me to dance with it.

I giggled, and then mentally slapped myself for it. I had just told every elf in a two mile radius I was I here. I quietly flitted about the room, searching for a box of some kind. After I didn't find it, I stealthily snuck to the balcony again, hoping to go unnoticed.

Out of nowhere, an arrow was in my face, and a very angry archer behind it.

"_How dare you sneak into my father's room?" _He spoke in elvish_._

I froze. His what?! A little voice in the back of my head made itself useful and said,  
"Thranduil only has one child. Legolas prince of Mirkwood." It said in a very annoying high pitched voice.

"_What do you think, prince?"_

His actually had the nerve to growl at me. And I, acting like the fool I always am, got offended.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled the end of the sentence, jumping away from the weapon. I somehow landed behind him, and started running as fast as I could. The next instant, I felt a searing pain rippled through my body. I looked down, and in my chest, I saw an arrow.

"No." I exhaled. Falling to the ground, I whimpered. The world was getting blurry, at my vision was darkening. A shadow stood over me. I reached out to it, my eyes void of any hope for help. Just before I fainted, I mumbled something. "Kizen."

LEGOLAS POV;

The trespasser fell, and I ran over to him. A black cloth covered his face, and the black cloak he was wearing was sprawled out underneath him. As I looked closely, I saw this man's chest was unusually large. The shock of what I saw when I lifted the cloth brought me to my knees.

This was no man. This is a woman!

Again, I looked closer. My hand flew up to my mouth. She was also an elleth! Her ears were pointed, and when my fingers grazed them, she flinched. My attention quickly turned to her wound. It was not fatal, but she needed a healer.

I called for help, and several maidens surrounded me instantly. The confusion that followed was but a dream. Elves were shouting, debating on how to get her to a healing house.

"Carry her."

"No! We must first get the arrow out."

"Are you blind? She needs a healer now!"

"Just get her there!"

Lilana woke up. Her blank eyes darted about the room, only glancing at the handsome furniture. An elf nurse was fidgeting at the foot of the bed.

"Um… I will be back soon." She whispered, staring at her feet. She scrambled out of the room. Liliana shook her head. That had to be the clumsiest elf she had ever seen.

Uncoordinated.

True to her word, the shy elleth came back into the room, followed by a familiar blonde. Liliana shrank back as far as she could into the soft pillows. It was him.

"Eep."

She sank even lower, (if that was possible) when he approached her. His eyes seemed cold and distant, and they were glued to her covering form. Liliana muttered a nervous hello, before getting upset.

"Why did you have to shoot at me?" She demanded, sitting up. He was taken aback by her abruptness, but quickly recovered.

"Well, my lady, you were the one who was sneaking around the palace grounds."

Liliana smirked, and tried to get out of the bed. But when she did, waves of pain rippled through her. She fell back, grimacing. Her face spoke volumes as she shot the ellen a look he would not soon forget.

"I hate you." She stated simply as she lifted her bandages to examine the wound. Totally ignoring Legolas, she asked the lady,

"How long have I been out?"

He replied,

"Four days."

At that, Liliana nearly jumped out of her bed, but was held back by a strong arm.

"Nay. Stay here. I need to speak with you."

She snorted.

"You have been talking to me for the past few minutes."

He nodded, giving her a quizzical look.  
"What were you doing in my father's room?"

"That, my dear prince, I cannot tell you… Well, if you must know, I was exploring the great Mirkwood." She was unfazed by the look that would have melted any man.

"Really now? Well, soon you will see the King."

"Thranduil?"

He growled. "It is KING Thranduil."

Liliana held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"Fine! Okay. It's King Thranduil. Whatever blows your dress up?"

Legolas frowned. "This is not a dress."

The poor elleth in the corner cleared her throat quietly. Heads turned to her, and she began to speak.

"The King wanted to see Lady Liliana as soon as she had wakened up."

Legolas walked quickly out of the room, but before he did, turned to the nurse.

"Eruanna, please help her to the throne room."

She nodded respectfully and curtsied. Liliana looked to her hopefully, wanting nothing more than at the moment to jump out of bed and tackle Legolas.

"Oh, and miss, how did you know my name?"

Eruanna blushed. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Oh. Well, what do I need to do?"

Eruanna smiled and held her arm out.

"First, I will dress you, then we will," She took a deep breath, "See the king."

Liliana had met King Thranduil once before, thousands of years ago. And she did not want to wear a dress to top it all. Eruanna lead her to the other side of the room where a small chest was. She unlatched the golden lock, and out came a navy blue gown. Eruanna smiled.

"This one should fit nicely!" She exclaimed, laying it out on the bed. It was very modest, like most dresses like elves here wore. Strapless, long and light, it was perfect. Like it had been made for Liliana. She was helped into it, carefully avoiding her sore middle.

To put it simply, Liliana looked like the goddess she was born to be. It fit tightly around her waist, and hung loosely over her bare feet. Two black slippers were thrown at her, but Liliana had major trouble pulling them on. When she was ready, Eruanna was beaming.

"My masterpiece is complete!" She squealed.

"What an elfling." Liliana laughed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. It was comforting to her to be about to laugh and not worry. Eruanna and Liliana were the best of friends in five minutes.

"Now we shall be off, it is time." Eruanna helped Liliana off the chair, and she leaned on her the whole way to the big, intimidating wooden doors. Liliana took a deep, calming breath, not even glancing at Eruanna, pushed to great doors open.

Liliana felt as if the world was watching her as she walked, her head held high, and bowed before the king.

"Hello, Thranduil. It has been awhile."

"Liliana, what have you done this time?" He shook his head. The court was confused. Their king knew the thief?

"I broke into your room and your son caught me." She smiled. Thranduil chucked briefly, his hand close to his face.

"That must be the reason my things have been going missing of late."

Liliana cocked her head, her flaxen hair falling behind her.

"That was not my doing, sire!"

Suddenly, a messanger burst into the room, waving a letter around.

"The One Ring has been found!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Cliffhanger! Okay, I hope you guys liked it, and I will be looking forward to reviews and such.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

EEP! I am so happy for the wonderful reviews! Three on my first chapter. :3 Thank you guys! Now on with the chapter!

oOo

Liliana glared at the messager as he walked boldly up to the king. He knelt on his right knee and held out the letter. Liliana jumped up and snatched it out of his hands. 

He looked shocked at this maiden's abruptness, but it quickly wore off.

"My Lord Thranduil, Lord Elrond of Rivendell has asked you to attend a secret council, to dicuss what we should do about the Ring."He got up on his own two legs, and spoke again. "He has asked that you send three trusted elves to attend."

Thranduil dared to glance at his son before turning to the elven messager.

"The elves of Mirkwood will be there." He confirmed. The messager exusced himself and fled the building. Liliana smirked.

"Well that was a short visit. Very short."

They all nodded, then the king spoke.

"I was expecting this. I have the people for that job. Legolas?" His son turned to him, blonde hair flipping in an arrogant manner.

"Yes Ada?"

"You, Liliana and Yellwen shall ride to Rivendell the next morn."

Liliana and Legolas groaned, but not because they had to travel together. No, not at all. It was Yellwen. The ellon himself stepped up when he heard his name, and walked over to the pair of elves. Yellwen is the ONLY elf who's ego is bigger than his age. In fact his ego is bigger than the sky itself, and he now he is going to Rivendell!

"NO! PLEASE ANYONE BUT THAT!" Liliana yelled, pointing at the dark haired ellon smirking evilly behind her. "WHY IS HE EVEN IN HERE!?"

Everyone covered their ears because of her screeching. Thranduil gave her a harsh look, and then went on to explain.

"His mother thought it best if-"

"HIS MOTHER!? Oh, Valar, please help me." Liliana looked up to the sky, and placed her hand over her heart. "Just, please. Send Manwe. Anyone is better than Yellwen."

Yellwen looked hurt.

"You would send my own brother over me?"

"YES!" Liliana and Legolas screamed. Thranduil shook his head and complied.

"Manwe may go in place of Yellwen." Manwe looked up from his book. He did not look like his brother at all. He has dark hair, hazel eyes and creamy white skin. Yellwen, on the other hand, Also had dark hair, but his eyes where brown and his skin was more like a latte. A dark latte.

"What's going on?" Manwe asked, closing the book.

oOooooo

Liliana squealed when she saw she was to ride the beautiful white horse grazing in front of her.

"Alessiel!" Legolas called to the horse, and she trotted happily over to him. He smiled and fed her a apple from the palm of his hand.

"She is a spirited mare, it takes alot to control her." Manwe came up behind them, holding the tack. (Horsie equipment- saddle, reins-stuff like that) He quickly put it on, then left to tend to his mare, leaving her with Legolas. There was a pause, them she swung up on her horse, getting some of her hair in Legolas's mouth.

He mumbled to himself as he strode over to his horse, and climbed on with ease.

"Let's go!" Liliana yelled back to the ellons, who where still in the stables, while Liliana was already galloping away.

"Lady Liliana! Please wait!" Legolas led his horse after her as swiftly as he could. Manwe sighed and started off behind them.

"Well, this surely does better than the scroll room." He said.

oOooooo

It had been two days since we last saw our curious trio, and they are now galloping to the stables of Rivendell.

"Are we there yet?" Liliana asked them for the billionth time.

"Yes Lady Liliana... We are finally... at Rivendell." Manwe replied.

"YES!" She cheered as her fist shot up in the air. They reached the stables and basicly left their beloved horses in the care of strange elves.

"Alessiel can only eat oats and grass!" Liliana barked at a boy who was sitting on a wooden bucket. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes before he got up.

The three woodland elves walked confidently into the almost full meeting place. Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and Elves where all seating in a formation that reminded Liliana of a horseshoe. But... when she saw Gandalf, he visably cringed.

"Gandy!" She ran over to hug him. "I missed you! Have you been well?"

"Yes, I have, Lith-"

"Liliana. My name is Liliana."

Gandalf's eyes clouded for a moment.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry. Completely slipped my mind."

Liliana gave him a forced smile and sat down next to Legolas, on the other side of the chairs. A male of the race of Men, when he saw Liliana was a woman... exploded.

"A woman? What is a woman doing at the council?"

Liliana scoffed at him.

"What is a woman doing here?" She mocked him. Boromir stood up.

"Why you-"

Elrond cleared his throat. Boromir sat down, and they were ready to get started.

"Strangers from distant lands, Friends. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom." He paused. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The small hobbit stood and timidly placed the gold ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true," Boromir stated.

Frodo sat back down, while Liliana wanted to stand up. The Ring seemed to be calling to her, as if it wanted her. Boromir, also hearing its call, approached it. His hand was so close... just a little farther...

Gandalf and Elrond jumped into action.

"Boromir!"

He sat back down rather quickly, though it did not shut him up for long.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor!" He got up again, and Liliana facepalmed. "Why not use this Ring?" He started pacing. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe!" Liliana scoffed. As if. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

A voice objected. "You cannot wield it, none of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

"And what would a mere Range know of this?"

Legolas jumped up to Aragorn's defense.

"This is no mere ranger!" He hissed. "Isildur's heir. Aragorn, son of Arathron, you owe him you allegiance."

Aragorn held up his hand.

"_have dad,_ Legolas."

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir sank back into his chair.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." All eyes turned to Gandalf, the Elrond as he stood once again.

"We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A red haired dwarf, who had remaned silent until now, started in a guff voice, "Then what are we waiting for?!" He smashed his axe against the ring, and to his surprise, it shattered into pieces. He landed on his bum, looking shocked and confused.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli Son of Gloin, by any weapon we have. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the firey chasem from whence it came! One of you, must do this."

The silence that followed was almost took much for Liliana to bear. Luckily, Borormir did that for her.

"One does not simply walking into Mordor."

Liliana cut him off. "You don't say?"

Legolas stood yet again.

"Have you heard NOTHING Lord Elrond has said?! The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli then shouted, "I suppose you think that your the one to do it!? I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

That was the wrong thing to say in elven territory, Gimli. The elves were up, the dwarves were up, and soon everyone was up. Liliana, seeing her chance, jumped on Boromir.

"Never trust an elf!"

Among all the yelling, Liliana heard a soft voice.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

She saw the look on Gandalf's face when Frodo said that.

Dread.

The shouting stopped.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, through I do not know the way."

All eyes and ears where on the small hobbit, who just spoke up. Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He stood behind him.

"I vowed my life to protect you, I will." Aragorn knelt before him. "You have my sword."

Legolas walked over, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

"Didn't you just break your axe on the Ring?" Liliana couldn't help but ask.

"Lass, I have more than one." He sniffed.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" A hobbit came running out of the bushes. " ain't going anywhere without me!" Sam folded his arms and stood his ground next to Frodo.

Elrond chuckled. "I have no idea how to sperate you two, even when he was summoned to a secret council." The elf Lord whipped around when two MORE hobbits ran from behind two pillars.

"HEY! Were coming too!" They ran to Sam. "And you'll have to stuff us in a sack of potatoes to stop us!"

"And you need people of intellagace on this mission...quest...thing." Pippin declared. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Well, that rules you out Pip!" Merry chastised.

Liliana almost tripped she ran so fast over to the hobbits.

"I am going." The men arched their brows. "I have been there. I know the way!"She looked Elrond straight in the eye, daring him to object.

"Ten. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin rubbed his hands together. "Great! Where are we going?"

Everyone stopped to stare at the hobbit.

Liliana facepalmed, again. This was going to be one long trip.

OOOOOOO

Okay... here is chapter two hope you liked it and review!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN LOTR


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Its me, Lady Eruanna! I'd like to thank all that reviewed, and I will try to meet your requests. I apologize for any mistakes, they will be fixed and hopefully avoided. **

**Guest: Thanks for pointing that out! But about the name Manwe, I did that on purpose. **

**GhostAvatar: I'm trying my best!**

**Ilovedarkpasts: I'm glad you like it. I also like stories with women from Middle Earth, and I love to write them!**

**No flames, please. Any flames will be deleted! Thanks, and now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's beautiful work.**

**...**

Time Eternal

Chapter 3

The ten mismatched travelers had been walking for a few hours since Rivendell, and already the hobbits were hungry.

"Merry,"whispered Pip,"Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes, I have some apples." He handed him a red delicious.

"Thank you!" Pippin grinned.

Liliana giggled.

"Hobbits."

Legolas raised a bow.

"You have met a hobbit before?"

"Aye! I often visited the Shire, years ago."

The ellon nodded.

"I never had the pleasure of going there, what is it like?"

At this moment, Samwise interjected.

"The Shire, is a very nice place."

Liliana' s grin spread wider over her face.

"I grew up there, Sam. A homely place, relaxing! Parties all the time, and presents. The children often compare and trade their gifts. Ah, the parties and food are my fondest memories of the Shire. And Longbottom Leaf! I have not had some of that in a long time. Oh! And the Green Dragon."

Then Liliana and the hobbits, (Mainly Merry and Pippin) had a fun time talking and walking until the sun went down.

"Gandalf!" Liliana called quietly as she skipped over to him. "Are we going to stop soon?"

He gave her an amused look, then chuckled.

"Yes child. Just a few more hours."

"Yay!" She cheered before turning to Frodo.

"Master Frodo, how did you like Rivendell?"

He jumped a little, before she turned to him Frodo was in his own world.

"Oh, Lady Liliana. It was very nice, I am happy I got to see Bilbo."

"Me too! He is such a sweetheart."

"How-"

"I... I just know a lot of people. Let's just say my job made it necessary."

Boromir looked up. "You had a job?"

Liliana sighed. "Well, I do not like to talk about it much. I would prefer if nobody brought this up again."

Silence fell on the group for another hour. Tired of no noise, Liliana started humming. After a few minutes, when she stopped, Samwise asked her a question. "Miss Liliana! What's the name of that song yer humming?"

Liliana blushed. "It's just a folk song I picked up on my travels. It's called Greensleves. "

"Thank you, but where did you find it?"

Liliana pulled a small box with beautiful engravings out of her pack.

"Someone gave me this, a long, long time ago. See the faded edges?"

She pointed at the corners of the little box, which were chipped and faded.

"I'm not meaning to be rude, Miss Liliana. But how can a box-"

She interrupted him by roughly opening up the lid. A happy, joyous melody floated out, it made the whole fellowship stop and listen.

"It's a music box. A friend made it... just for me." She whispered the last part, the only one who heard it was Legolas.

"Who made it?" Pippin quipped.

"A friend."

"Oh. Alright." He walked away, a little upset.

Gandalf finally said the words Liliana had been waiting for."We can stop here for the night!" He pointed to a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees. Liliana gave a breath of relief.

"Oh, joy!" She almost yelled as she plopped down on her bottom.

"You!"She pointed at Pip and Merry."Go, collect firewood."

"Sam!" He was busy taking out some food.

He snapped to up. "Yes ma'am?"

"Keep doing that!"

"Bossy, isn't she?" Boromir whispered to Aragorn, who nodded.

"Okay, Gimli... rest."

He sputtered, "WHAA-?"

Liliana smiled. "Frodo, you can rest also." She smiled softly down on him.

"Men, you can continue smoking!"

She then turned to Legolas.

"I'm going hunting!" Liliana declared. "Do you want to join me?"

"I will, but may I go alone?" He seemed hesitant for moment, then cringed.

"You seem to forget who you just addressed." She smirked triumphantly and glided to the trees. "Coming, Lord Legolas? Or will you stay and clean, like a good helpful little elfling?"

"Milady, I'll have you know, I am no elfling." He sniffed, offended at the very thought.

"Aye, we can all see that. Now, come. We have some rabbits to catch!" Liliana bounced through the tree, Legolas a step behind.

Aragorn chuckled and made his way the the wizard.

"Gandalf, what do you make of Lady Liliana?"

Gandalf stared into the empty air, thinking. After a short minute, responded.

"There is many things that describe that one, but the best word, is strange. She has seen too much, a peaceful childhood robbed of her. She was, and is still acting like a child. I think of her as a daughter of sorts, Liliana is certainly odd." He smiled,"I remember when I first saw her, she was just about twenty years, and she stole my staff, and accidentally turned a poor maiden into a bird."

Gandalf's sudden burst of laughter caused everyone to drop everything. Gimli fell of his stump, Sam dropped a biscuit, and Frodo , Merry, and Pippin laughed right along with him.

WITH THE ELVES! (YAY!):::::

There it was, in plain sight. Nibbling on a leaf. The poor, unsuspecting animal. Just as he was going to shoot-

"Legolas! I SEE ONE!"

Groaning, he lat his arms fall down, bringing his loaded weapon with them.

"Lady Liliana! I missed one again."

She gave him a cheeky smile, then yelled even louder than before.

"LEGOOOLASSSS! You must not keep letting our dinner escape!"

"You mean my dinner..."He muttered.

"I heard that." Liliana' s upside down face was quite close to his own, her hands attaching to Legolas's muscular biceps. Her legs were wrapped carefully around a low hanging branch, as she stared down the ellon.

"I though we were going to share," She pouted. "You were thinking that, am I correct?"

Legolas gulped. Of course he wasn't.

"I was Lady Liliana..."

She dropped down and landed on the palms of her hands. Calmly flipping over, she smoothed the front of her black tunic.

"Alright then. I'm going to leave and let you catch my- I mean our- dinner."

Legolas's hand hit his face as she skipped away. What had he gotten himself into?

MEANWHILE, AT THE CAMP :::::::

Liliana skipped in joyfully with a stupid smile glued to her fair face. Squatting down next to a sleeping Frodo, She poked him with a stick she had picked up on her way back.

"Wake up, ! We have food!"

He swatted the air, hoping whatever was bothering him would just go away. He had no such luck.

"Frodo. Frodo. Frodo. Frodo. Crisis!"

Gandalf interrupted her gleeful ranting.

"Child, PLEASE! Leave the poor hobbit alone. Let him rest."

She shied back, like his words were a harsh punishment.

"I apologize, Frodo." Liliana whispered. She saw down next to the dwarf, much to his chagrin.

"Hello, Master Dwarf."

He grunted and response, and Liliana, taking the hint, laid out her cloak and layed down. Once her eyelids closed, Legolas came marching back, with empty hands. He was grumbling, but no one could tell.

"No game?" Aragorn asked.

"She-"He pointed to the sleeping elleth,"Scared them away, with her mouth."

She sighed in her sleep, and rolled over.

"No matter. We have plenty of food, for the moment."

Merry nodded, his cheeks full, so right now he looked more like a chipmunk rather than a hobbit.

"Fa 'acon isth gooth!" He tried.

"Sorry?"

He swallowed in one big gulp.

"I said, the bacon is good!" Merry shoved another piece in his mouth, then held one out to Legolas.

"No thank you. I do not eat meat."

All the hobbits, (save the sleeping Frodo,) looked at him like he was insane.

"Well, more of us, then!" Pippin remarked, grinning.

#:::::::::::

**Hi! This chapter was simply their first day if travelling, I've always wondered how it went, and this is My idea. The next chapter will have events of importance to the story.**

**Oh! And **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Middle Earth, *gasp!* And neither do you. **

**Unti****l next chapter lovelies!**

** -Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood**


End file.
